1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic interference (EMI) produced by electronic components, and more specifically to containing such EMI.
2. Background Information
Electronic components such as microprocessors typically produce electromagnetic interference or noise during use. When a microprocessor is coupled with a heatspreader or lid and a heatsink, the electromagnetic noise propagates from the die and package to the heatspreader and then to the heatsink which effectively acts as an antenna to further radiate the EMI produced by the microprocessor. As the EMI is coupled to neighboring components, it interferes with their individual performance which may, in turn, affect the overall performance of a system. Because of the negative effects of EMI and because the level of acceptable radiated EMI is subject to strict regulatory limits, it is desirable to contain or suppress the EMI produced by a component.
One known technique for suppressing EMI is to ground (couple to a signal return plane) the heatsink that is coupled to the EMI producing component. For example, an EMI gasket or enclosure may be coupled to the heatsink and coupled to the printed circuit board (PCB) on which the EMI producing component is located in order to ground the enclosure via the PCB. Because of the contact between the EMI enclosure and the heatsink, the heatsink is grounded by the EMI enclosure. However, some grounding apparatuses may require a specially modified heatsink while others may interfere with the transfer of heat between the component and the heatsink.
An enclosure for an EMI producing component comprises a plurality of springable tabs extending from a top edge of the enclosure and a plurality of pins extending from a bottom edge of the enclosure. A portion of each springable tab extends above the top edge of the enclosure.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, figures and claims set forth below.